Día de Enero
by Romy92
Summary: Yo te demostraré que todo el mundo puede ser feliz, pero solo si tú me dejas. One-shot. Alice&Jasper. Regalito para ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-


******Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Día de Enero**

Salimos de aquella cafetería semivacía de Filadelfia, y me di cuenta de que había anochecido. Se puede decir que estaba demasiado emocionada y feliz como para prestarle atención a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese el hombre que tenía a mi lado. Yo le había tendido la mano, y él la había aceptado casi sin dudarlo, cosa que me sorprendió. Por eso mismo aún continuaba con su mano entrelazada con la mía, y estaba dispuesta a que aquello fuese de aquel modo durante mucho tiempo.

Giré un poco mi cabeza y lo pillé mirándome de reojo. Parecía como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Pero no iba a hacerlo, de ninguna manera. Justamente cuando lo había encontrado no iba a marcharme de su lado. No en aquel momento, ni nunca, a menos que él deseara alejarse de mí.

Entonces fue cuando me miró directamente, y escuché su voz, pero no entendí lo que me dijo porque estaba demasiado perdida mirando sus ojos. Cuando me percaté de lo que me había pasado, agaché la cabeza avergonzada. Era en esos momentos cuando agradecía no poder sonrojarme, porque si hubiera sido humana, en aquel instante estaría más roja que un tomate. Volví a levantar la cabeza y me sonrió. De acuerdo, me gustaba que lo hiciera. En realidad me gustaba que me sonriera a mí.

No volvió a hablar durante mucho rato, pero yo sabía que no estaba enfadado, solo sorprendido. Y aunque yo no debería estarlo, lo estaba. Me había sorprendido lo que había sentido al verlo delante de mí, y me sorprendía lo que sentía en aquel momento, al tenerlo a mi lado. Era algo muy agradable, y eso que pensaba que solo los humanos podían sentir mariposas en el estómago. Pero me equivocaba.

Íbamos caminando a través de la lluvia sin separar nuestras manos en ningún momento, simplemente disfrutando ambos de la compañía del otro.

No tenía por qué tener vergüenza, al fin y al cabo, había sido yo la que lo había casi asaltado en la cafetería, pero me avergonzaba que pensara que era una loca o algo por el estilo.

Lo miré de nuevo, y me percaté de todas las cicatrices que tenía en su rostro. No sentí repulsión ni lástima. Solo podía sentir admiración, admiración por todo lo que había pasado y soportado. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando, se alejó un poco de mí, soltando mi mano y adelantando el paso. Al parecer no estaba contento con aquellas marcas que surcaban su cuerpo. Supuse que se avergonzaba de su pasado, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo. Yo había visto todo lo que había sufrido, y no me importaba en absoluto todo lo malo que había hecho.

Corrí un poco hasta que logré ponerme delante de él, restringiéndole el paso. Podía haberme dado un empujón y haberme apartado, pero no lo hizo. Solamente se detuvo y se quedó quieto, como una estatua.

Volví a mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa, pero no me la devolvió. Simplemente apartó sus ojos de los míos e introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Entonces, sin previo aviso, me puse de puntillas y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos con fuerza. Sabía que Jasper necesitaba un abrazo en aquel momento, y esperaba que también supiera que, a partir de aquel momento, cada vez que necesitara uno, yo estaría a su lado para dárselo. Entendí que no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto, porque dudó bastante rato en devolverme el abrazo, pero al final lo hizo, y yo me sentí feliz de que fuera capaz de confiar al menos un poquito en mí.

Quería que entendiera que pasara lo que pasara yo iba a estar con él, tanto si deseaba vivir con los Cullen o no. Yo quería hacerlo, pero si él necesitaba tiempo o cualquier otra cosa, yo se lo iba a dar. Había pasado muchos años sola, y no quería volver a estarlo justamente en aquel momento que había encontrado a Jasper. Estaba dispuesta a curar sus heridas con mi amor, y sería capaz de curarlas con mi vida si hiciera falta.

En mis visiones había visto que Jasper y yo lograríamos ser felices, y que compartiríamos aquella felicidad con los Cullen, pero primero de todo necesitaba demostrarle a Jasper todo lo que yo estaba dispuesta a hacer por él.

Cuando al final tuve la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para separarme de él, volví a cogerle la mano y la entrelacé de nuevo con la mía. Comencemos a caminar otra vez a paso ligero. En aquel momento era yo la que había aligerado el paso, y solo porque era Jasper el que me estaba transmitiendo su felicidad.

En mis visiones había visto todas las luchas en las que había participado, y por tanto, había presenciado la muerte de miles de vampiros que no habían podido con él. Y aunque fuera su obligación acabar con ellos, yo sabía que en el fondo no deseaba hacerlo.

Él merecía más que nadie ser feliz, y yo estaría feliz de que lo fuera.

Lo miré de nuevo, era como una adicción. Aún no era capaz de creer que estaba a mi lado. El Jasper de verdad, no el de mis visiones.

Parecía despistado, porque no miraba por donde caminaba, solo lo hacía. Pero yo sabía que estaba concentrado, meditando y sopesando algo. Seguramente aún desconfiaba un poco de mí. Y no le culpaba. Digamos que no es muy normal encontrar a alguien a quién no conoces de nada, y que ese alguien lo sepa todo de ti. Pero sabía que al final terminaría confiando en mí.

Entonces se detuvo en seco y se puso enfrente de mí, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando fui capaz de ver la tontería que estaba a punto de decirme. Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza, y cerró la boca al instante.

-Estoy segura de lo que he hecho. Deja de darle vueltas al tema, Jasper. Sé que es raro para ti confiar en alguien, pero también sé que con el tiempo podrás hacerlo. He visto lo felices que seremos, y te puedo asegurar que serás capaz de quererme como yo te quiero a ti.-me quedé mucho más tranquila después de decirle toda la verdad.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a mí.

-¿Tú me quieres?-me preguntó agachando la cabeza para que su rostro y el mío estuvieran al mismo nivel.

Asentí lentamente.

-Desde que te vi en mi primera visión. Y así será para siempre.

Sin perder la sonrisa, se acercó mucho más a mí.

-Yo ya te quiero-susurró justo antes de unir sus labios con los míos.

Lo mejor de todo fue que aquello no lo vi en ninguna visión. Fue tan espontáneo como perfecto.

Estábamos empapados por la lluvia, pero no me importó en absoluto. Al fin y al cabo, no creía que hubiera nadie en la calle a las dos de la madrugada. En aquel momento nada podría quitarme aquella felicidad que estaba sintiendo, gran parte gracias a Jasper. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano, Jasper y yo estaríamos juntos, como en aquel momento. Y también sabía que jamás olvidaría aquel día de Enero.

* * *

_**Aww! Si es que son lo más tierno que puede haber **_***-***

_**Este one-shot va dedicado a mi queridísima amiga ALICE CULLEN -LUISA- que me lo pidió hace mucho tiempo, y hasta ahora no me había atrevido a hacerlo. Está inspirado en la canción **Día de Enero** de **Shakira**. Os la recomiemdo porque es preciosa;)**_

**_ALICE CULLEN -LUISA espero que te haya gustado y que no haya quedado demasiado raro =S cuando escuché la canción por primera vez se me vino esta escena a la cabeza, y de ahí no ha salido, así que espero que te guste mucho y también espero haber cumplido con lo que esperabas de este one-shot. Espero que lo disfrutes. tKKK^^_**

_**Espero vuestros reviews, y de paso os diré que dentro de poquito subiré el nuevo capitulo de **She is blind**, lo prometo!:)**_

**_Muchos besos(K)_**


End file.
